In MRI field, a technique is commonly known for imaging a wide range or the whole body of an object to be examined while laying the object on the table and moving the table stepwise in the gantry of the MRI apparatus. Such technique is referred to as a multi-station MRI, and is for imaging a wide range or the whole body of the object while moving the table, for example, after setting a slice surface of an image parallel to the surface of the table (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,085
Meanwhile, in multi-station MRI, the number of slices (the number of slices in vertical direction to the table surface on which the object is laid) does not have to be one, and may be multi-sliced.
In such case, the inventors of the present invention took notice of the following problem. That is, in multi-station/multi-slice MRI, there are cases that the imaging takes place using a plurality of imaging sequences to further obtain multilateral diagnostic images of the object. In this case, while many images can be obtained by imaging the whole body of the object by multi-station/multi-slice using a plurality of imaging sequences, it is hard for an observer to comprehend as to which imaging sequence of which position each image belong to due to large number of images arranged on the monitor, unless these images are properly displayed.